Nelag
Nelag was a former Av-Matoran residing in Karda Nui and is now a Shadow Matoran working for Vakumi He is also the main protagonist in The Shadow Unleashed and Birth of the Rebellion Biography Karda Nui Nelag was an Av-Matoran living in Karda Nui. When the Makuta attacked, Nelag fled to the Swamp of Secrets, despite the other Av-Matoran's warnings. Once arriving at the swamp, he was attacked by Makuta Gorast. The Makuta attempted to drain his light out, but failed. After hours of fleeing, the Matoran finally found a way to escape Karda Nui. When he passed over Destral, Makuta Tridax shot him with a Nynrah Ghost Blaster and used a Shadow Leech on him. He was then given to Vakumi as a new "assistant" Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War Shortly before the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War, Nelag was helping Makuta Vakumi build a revamped version of The Shadowed One's Disabler Cannon. When the Order of Mata Nui attacked the island, Nelag commanded the forces of the Makuta against them. Amid the chaos, Vakumi picked Nelag up and started blasting his pursuers. After the battle, his light was restored by Toa Tockar, and was forced into a portal to Bara Magna by a group of Rahkshi. The Shadow Unleashed In the Makuta Empire Pocket Dimension, Nelag escaped Karda Nui after the Makuta conquered the universe. He eventually found his way to the Southern Continent, where he lived for 5 years. When the Makuta Empire attacked the Continent, Nelag encountered a Makuta named Nadak. After being chased by the Makuta, he ran into another Makuta named Vakumi who was about to kill Toa Jaller. He then shot a blast of Light which destroyed Vakumi's Nynrah Ghost Blaster. He then shot another blast, this time powerful enough to cut off Vakumi's left forearm. Nadak was about to kill him, but Vakumi decided that he could be very useful to the Empire. At one point, Nelag was exposed to a Shadow Leech and became a Shadow Matoran. Later, Nelag touched a Toa Stone and became a Toa of Shadow. He then spent 5 years training with Vakumi. Hunts for Toa Toa Tockar After 5 years of training, Nelag was finally ready for his first assignment: to hunt down and kill Toa Tockar, who is at the island of Artidax. When he arrived, he witnessed a war between Rahkshi and Skakdi. Nevertheless, he made his way to the upper levels, confronting Toa Tockar. They battled, but despite Tockar being a master, and the unexpected help of 6 new Toa of Light, Tockar lost and was blinded and thrown into the ocean. Roodaka Afterwards, he hunted down and killed Roodaka and decapitated her. He sent her head back to Vakumi's chambers. Toa Gali Nuva Vakumi congratulated him on killing Roodaka, and sent him to the island of Visorak to kill Gali Nuva. He says that after Gali is dead, the 2 shall face the Emperor. After arriving on Visorak, Nelag encountered 12 dozen Visorak, which he defeated after many hours. He was then confronted by Toa Nuparu, while more of the spiders started to attack. As he ventured into the island, he encountered more Visorak and traps, as well as a decoy of Gali Nuva. He then unleashed a Nova Blast, which destroyed all obstacles and Visorak in range, but it also made him unconscious. After relentless chasing and battle, Toa Nelag finally defeated Gali Nuva, who tries to warn him that the Makuta will betray him. For reasons unknown, Nelag tried to rescue her from falling in the Field of Shadows, but failed. Nelag then returned to Destral, eager to face the Emperor and control the Matoran Universe. Instead, Nelag was stabbed in the back by his master and was bombarded with a series of attacks that would've killed him. But Vakumi ensured his survival. Birth of the Rebellion About 6-7 months later, Nelag awakened, and was given a new task: to create an army of rebels which will keep the Emperor busy while he and Vakumi come in for the kill. He first sought out Toa Tockar, having survived the battle, but was blinded. He traveled to Stelt, where he found Toa Tockar, but also found an Exo-Makuta, apparently keeping an eye for any sign of rebellion on the island. He defeated the Exo-Makuta, and was informed of a contact within the Order of Mata Nui who might be willing to join the rebellion. He arrived at Voya Nui, where he reminisced on his past, and after a battle with Makuta Mutran, he found a Ko-Matoran named Mazeka who left the island. When he returned, Tockar identified his contact: Toa Helryx, leader of the Order, who was captured on Visorak. Nelag discovered Visorak fighting Vortixx, and gave them a hand. He rescued Toa Helryx, after a conflict with the legendary Zivon and Toa Gavla, who seemingly reformed. Nelag, Helryx and Nuparu (who helped in the battle against Gavla), returned to the ship where Helryx agreed to join the rebellion and they decided to gather whatever allies they could find in a day and meet on Daxia. However, this turned out to be a trap devised by Vakumi to lure a group of enemies into one spot. After the Makuta's attack, he figured that they were taken to Kreydax's fortress in Metru Nui. He, along with Boltneck, Mantax and Hydraxon stormed the fortress, and Nelag himself confronted Vakumi and defeated him in a duel. Kreydax persuaded him to kill Vakumi, but Tockar noticed that he was manipulating him, and attacked. Kreydax easily brought him down with a blast of lightning, which Nelag shielded him from and started to absorb. This bought the rebels time to escape, and launched a massive explosion in the fortress, ultimately ending his life. Abilities and Traits Nelag used to be a coward, but the Shadow Leech absorbed his cowardice, and his toughness still remained even after his light was restored. As an Av-Matoran, Nelag had access to limited light powers, as well as altering his color. Tools Nelag wore a powerless Arthron. Nelag wielded dual Power swords which can channel his Light powers. Trivia *Nelag's name and personality in The Shadow Unleashed is based off of Galen Marek/Starkiller from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Appearances *''The Vakumi Chronicles'' *''Boltneck's Blog'' (Not mentioned by name) *''The Shadow Unleashed'' (Alternate Universe) *''Birth of the Rebellion'' (Alternate Universe) Category:Matoran